


Pole dancing for you

by alexisriversong



Category: British Actor RPF, Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4166454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark torna a casa e trova Ian che gli fa una pole dance. Ispirato al tweet: https://twitter.com/avintagegranny/status/601146457438212096</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pole dancing for you

**Author's Note:**

> Scritto per una challenge che si chiama SCREW del gruppo facebook "Prompt me now". Questo è il prompt numero 16. All the single ladies - Beyoncè
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0wsTogFALXg

Era tardi, Ian era ancora in Francia e Mark era veramente sfinito dalla giornata di prove per lo spettacolo che doveva fare di li a poco. Era ormai quasi un mese che non vedeva suo marito di persona. Era andato a vederlo recitare nel suo spettacolo in Francia.

 

Sentirlo recitare in francese era stato molto particolare. Lui lo aveva imparato da piccolo a scuola e si era ritrovato a dover ripassare la lingua per poter comprendere ciò che dicevano i personaggi nello spettacolo. Ne era valsa la pena però. Ian che parlava in francese era una delle cose più sexy che avesse mai sentito.

 

Ripensando al suono della voce del marito in quella lingua straniera, Mark rientrò in casa. Immediatamente un sorriso gli dipinse il volto quando si accorse della giacca appesa all’ingresso.

 

Ian era tornato e probabilmente aveva in mente qualcosa di molto interessante per quella sera considerata l’assenza di Bunsen.

 

Mark si sfilò le scarpe e le lasciò all’ingresso insieme al cappotto e la felpa che aveva indossato quella mattina sopra la t-shirt (dopotutto, quando Ian non c’era, che senso aveva vestirsi elegante?) Praticamente corse verso la loro camera da letto e si bloccò all’ingresso quando vide cio che lo aspettava al suo interno.

 

Ian era al centro della stanza. Un palo di metallo troneggiava davanti a lui. Suo marito indossava un paio di pantaloncini neri aderenti e nient’altro. Era evidente che avesse messo su un po’ di massa muscolare in più nel mese i cui erano stati separati.

 

Lo sceneggiatore deglutì a forza a quella vista mozzafiato. Ian mosse una mano per accendere un registratore che aveva accanto. La voce di Beyoncè invase la stanza mentre Ian si avvicinava a lui ancheggiando.

 

 _All the single ladies,( all the single ladies)_  
All the single ladies, (all the single ladies)  
All the single ladies, (all the single ladies)

_All the single ladies Now put your hands up_

_Up in the club (club), we just broke up (up), I'm doing my own little thing._

Ian lo prese per le spalle e lo fece sedere su una sedia messa li proprio per lui e lo guardò con uno sguardo di fuoco prima di alzare le braccia in alto come diceva la canzone prima di girarsi verso il palo di metallo e raggiungerlo ancheggiando.

  
_Decided to dip (dip) and now you wanna trip (trip)  
'Cause another brother noticed me_

_I'm up on him, he up on me_

 

Si girò verso suo marito prendendo la sbarra tra le mani, lo guardò con gli occhi socchiusi ed un sorriso provocante prima di schiaffeggiarsi il sedere da solo quasi ad invitarlo ad avvicinarsi.

  
_Don't pay him any attention_  
Just cried my tears, for three good years  
You can't get mad at me

 

Alzò una gamba e la avvinghiò attorno al palo prima di spingersi contro di essa con i fianchi in modo molto esplicito. Mark sentiva chiaramente la propria erezione spingere nei pantaloni.

 

_'Cause if you liked it, then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_Don't be mad once you see that he want it_  
'Cause if you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it  
oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

 

Le parole e il modo in cui Ian girava i fianchi per muoversi contro il palo gli stavano facendo girare la testa. Ad ogni piccolo oh della cantante, Ian faceva un giro attorno al palo senza staccare la gamba da dov’era.

 

 _If you liked it, then you should have put a ring on it_  
If you liked it, then you t be mad once you see that he want it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it

 

Ian abbassò la gamba ed iniziò a camminare attorno al palo per poi prenderlo con entrambe le mani e spingersi in una piroetta attorno ad esso sostenendosi solo con le braccia, le ginocchia sollevate verso il petto. Mark lo guardava a bocca aperta, una mano che sfiorava la sua stessa eccitazione alla dimostrazione di forza di suo marito.

 

 _I got gloss on my lips, a man on my hips_  
Got me tighter in my Dereon jeans  
Acting up, drink in my cup

 

Ian di girò verso di lui e sorrise vedendo ciò che stava facendo Mark. Spinse il sedere all’indietro verso la sbarra, mise le mani sopra la testa per reggersi e si spinse verso l’alto con i piedi aprendo bene le gambe e facendo notare a Mark che lui stesso aveva una bella erezione negli aderenti pantaloni e che evidentemente ci aveva messo un anello intorno per non venire troppo presto.

  
_I can care less what you think_

_I need no permission, did I mention  
Don't pay him any attention_

 

Mark si accorse di star trattenendo il fiato e si sbrigò a respirare. Il suo respiro si fece ansimante e decise di levarsi qualche strato di vestiti fino a trovarsi in mutande. Tutto senza togliere gli occhi di dosso a suo marito e le sue piroette e al suo ancheggiante sedere.

  
_'Cause you had your turn, and now you gonna learn  
What it really feels like to miss me_

_'Cause if you liked it, then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it_

 

Ian sorrise e si girò per strusciarsi contro il palo, il metallo dell’anello che cozzava contro il metallo della sbarra con un suono osceno. Mark si infilò la mano nei boxer e stringere la base della sua erezione per evitare di venire alla sola vista.

  
_Don't be mad once you see that he want it_  
'Cause if you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

 

Ian si girò verso Mark, si piegò in avanti e gli fece cenno di avvicinarsi con il dito. La canzone non era finita ma era evidente che fosse tempo di un nuovo spettacolo. Mark si sbrigò a raggiungere il marito che reclamò immediatamente un bacio prima di iniziare a strusciarsi a lui come stava facendo poco prima con la sbarra.

 

 _Don't treat me to these things of the world_  
I'm not that kind of girl  
Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve  
Is a man that makes me then takes me

 

Mark non riuscì più a trattenersi. Prese il marito per i fianchi e lo spinse ad aggrapparsi con le mani alla sbarra mentre lui gli sfilava i pantaloni per infilargli un paio di dita dentro il corpo facendolo gemere di sorpresa e piacere.

  
_And delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond_  
Pull me into your arms  
Say I'm the one you want  
If you don't, you'll be alone  
And like a ghost I'll be gone

 

Mark non fu sorpreso di sentire il canale di suo marito gia lubrificato. L’immagine di Ian che si masturbava con tre dita dentro di se era una delle più dolci della sua memoria e lo eccitava ancora di più.

 

 _All the single ladies,( all the single ladies)_  
All the single ladies, (all the single ladies)  
All the single ladies, (all the single ladies)  
All the single ladies Now put your hands up  
oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

 

Ian aprì le gambe e alzò i fianchi in modo provocante. Girò il viso verso il suo compagno e mosse le labbra in una sola parola: “Scopami”

 

'Cause if you liked it, then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it

 

Mark non se lo fece ripetere, si abbassò i boxer, si sputò su una mano per lubrificare la propria erezione e poi spinse nel corpo del marito tutto in una volta. Entrambi gemettero di piacere, le mani di Ian erano sbiancate da tanto tenevano stretta la sbarra ma lui spinse i fianchi all’indietro per farlo muovere.

  
_Don't be mad once you see that he want it_  
If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Oh, oh, oh.

 

Mark spinse dentro di lui con forza e desiderio. Era troppo tempo che non si vedevano e aveva sentito tanto la mancanza di Ian. Spinse tra i gemiti, quasi scordandosi della canzone.

 

_If you liked it, then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it_

 

A due passi dall’apice del suo piacere, Mark si ricordò dell’anello attorno al pene di suo marito e lo sfilò, sfiorandogli l’erezione con le dita.

  
_Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it, oh oh oh_

Sulle note finali della canzone, I due vennero con un urlo di piacere quasi unisono. Il seme di Ian sporcò il ferro del palo mentre quello di Mark si riversò a fiotti nel corpo dell’altro.

 

I due rimasero in piedi sorreggendosi al palo. Mark scivolò fuori dal corpo di suo marito e lo fece girare per baciarlo con passione. “Mi sei mancato” sussurrò piano.

 

“Anche tu mi sei mancato” poi recuperando un po’ il respiro tra un bacio e l’altro aggiunse “Piaciuta la performance?”

 

Mark ridacchiò per poi baciarlo ancora. Sembrava non averne mai abbastanza di quelle labbra. “Sono felice che tu ti sia ricordato…”

 

“Non dimentico nulla di quello che dici”

 

“Bentornato a casa amore”

**Author's Note:**

> Commenti e kudos sono sempre graditi!


End file.
